Makeover II: Piccolo's Demise
by PrincessOfWildfire
Summary: Kitty and Kay get a new accomplice, and decide to go torment the Z-Fighters n.n Vwahaha


Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z, I do however wish I owned the Buu Saga. Okay … so pretty much jus' wished I owned Chibi Trunks and Goten .; Kit and Tei belong to their respective people, Kay is a figment of my own imagination. Yes, it scares me too.  
  
**A/N**: n.n This was a lot funnier in my head. I'm not entirely sure where it came from though oO It was up before, yus, but now its revised. And the spelling is fixed Who knew my spelling was that _bad_?  
  
**__**--------  
  
It was nearing the middle of the night when Kay groaned, sat up and looked across the room at Kitty.  
  
"I'm bored," she stated.  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Me three," agreed the newly acquired third member of their group. As the mascot, Tei's job was to look cute and innocent; therefore negating the effect the girls evilness had on the world around them. How he achieved this was one of the great mysteries of the modern times, but he did his job well.   
  
"Let's go bug the Z-Fighters."  
  
"Sounds fun."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"No, but what else is there to do here?"  
  
"Point taken."

------------

Capsule Corp was locked when they arrived; but hey, whatever. What exactly did they think was going to happen when they gave the hyperactive girls a key?  
  
And thus, the trek around the building to find a being awake enough to irritate began.  
  
The first room contained a sleeping Chaiotzu. Kay looked back at the other two.  
  
"If cops arrest a mime, do they tell him he has the right to remain silent?"  
  
"If you shoot a mime, would you use a silencer?"  
  
The next room had Bulma snoring at her computer.  
  
"I wasn't sleeping, I was testing the keyboard for drool resistance!"  
  
Next was Vegeta sitting in only a pair of "Kiss Me" boxers.  
  
Tei blinked, and moved off with the other two who were too traumatized to say a word. Vegeta's eye twitched ever so slightly.  
  
They passed Krillin on the couch.  
  
"Never moon a werewolf."  
  
_(A/N: Yes, this comment is completely irrelevant.)  
_  
Goku lay on the one opposite him. Kitty began drooling. Kay sweat-dropped, and Tei giggled.  
  
"Hey! In some cultures what I do could be considered normal!"  
  
In the next room Chibi Trunks and Goten lay in seperate beds, blankets pulled right up under their chins as they snored softly. Kitty ooooh-ed and ahhhhh-ed.  
  
Kay just crossed her arms and said "There is _no_ way anyone who grows up with Vegeta as a male role-model and Trunks as a best friend can be that innocent." _(In regards to Goten .. theory borrowed from 'Once Upon A Chibi' without permission. Please don't sue )._ But she looked a little ahhh-ey herself.  
  
Yamcha next.  
  
"Sure, go ahead, try and hit me. But I must warn you, I am a master of the martial ar - OUCH! Dude, that hurt!"  
  
Tien.  
  
"Try to look unimportant, the bad guys may be low on ammo."  
  
ChiChi.  
  
"I don't have an attitude problem, its suppose to be this way!"  
  
A snicker at that one. "Goku obviously didn't think so."  
  
Gohan and Marai _Trunks (A/N: Yes, plotholes galore. But since hes my favourite, Marai Trunks was going to be in here.)_ were still awake. They looked at the trio oddly.  
  
"Fungus is actually alive," blurted out Kay "Be afraid!" She disappeared out the door, cheeks flaming red.  
  
Kitty stared, doing a great impression of a statue, and Tei sighed, slapping his forehead.  
  
"Gomen," he commented to the two demi-saiyans and walked out, dragging Kitty behind him.  
  
Trunks looked at Gohan. Gohan looked at Trunks.  
  
"Does that scare you?"  
  
"Considering what we've fought? - Androids, Frieza, Cell and even Buu? Um ... yes. I have to say it does." 

-------

"We're running out of options."  
  
"Indeed."  
  
"There's only Piccolo left now."  
  
"Piccolo ish scary ... "  
  
"And green ... "  
  
"Indeed."  
  
"With antenna ... "  
  
"Observant, are't ya?"  
  
A pause, then "OhmiGod, he's .. Invader Zim. So says the person who wrote 'Touch Tones' ..." _(A/N: Another theory stolen without permission I didn't realize I did that so much in here … good fic though, go read =-=)_  
  
"That makes a lot more sense than it should." .  
  
"... Would that make Gohan GIR?"  
  
"Naw, GIRs too cool." 

"I'm gonna sing the doom song!"  
  
"Heh, I like cupcakes."  
  
"I _love_ this show!"  
  
"Don't forget the tuna."  
  
"Why is there bacon in the soap?!"

------------

Piccolo was floating in mid-air when the three walked in, talking about Kay's once favorite show. They looked at him.  
  
"How're we gonna do this?"  
  
"Ask nicely?"  
  
"Bribes?"  
  
"Blackmail?"  
  
"Go away." They ignored the Namekian.  
  
"Powers of persuasion?"  
  
"Show him Vegeta - as he is, right now?"  
  
"That's just cruel."  
  
"Go. Away." Again, he was ignored.  
  
"Maybe ask Kami for embarrassing baby stor - "  
  
"GO AWAY!"  
  
They paused, and looked at him. His antenna twitched agitatedly; the very fact both the girls were together meant trouble - but both of them with him trapped? Not good.  
  
An evil smirk spread across Kay's face as she pulled out a roll of something black, silver and sticky ...

-----------

Gohan and Trunks skidded down the hallway, stopping abruptly outside Piccolo's door as his screams stopped.  
  
There was the sound of something slowly tearing, and an evil laugh.   
  
They burst in the door to see Kay flopped over Piccolo's head, pinning it down, Tei holding his legs, and Kitty straddling his back with a roll of … duct tape. Kay's eyes widened.  
  
"It's not what it looks like!" she protested immediately.  
  
Trunks stared.  
  
"So ... your three _aren't_ pinning Piccolo down ... and shoving him into a pink, frilly dress?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Uhm ... no?" 

-----------

**End Image**: Piccolo hovers in midair, antenna twitching. The tattered remains of pink dress with a tonne of lace and frills adorn various places of his training outfit, and below him Tei stares up in all his innocent adorableness, still in his gothic lolita outfit. Kay looks insulted, holding a bag of makeup, and Kitty looks amused holding a Victoria's Secret outfit.  
  
Heh, you really thought I'd shove Piccolo in a dress? n.n **_In response to 'Spikes Doom' reviews_**

****

**Ra: **Why thank you =-= I must admit, we did try.

**Kit: **Oo … we have to talk. We really do.

**Phantom Reviewer: **Unfortunately, no. Vwahahaha. It would make more sense if we were, wouldn't it? . And as for more, I owe my sister Jet in a tutu. Oo … that's gonna be hard …


End file.
